Cruelty
by Yuuki Hinshouga
Summary: Matthew had been living with Francis for almost a year now, but when Matthew is dropped off at a reform school, is Francis's love for Matthew true, or will Matthew be betrayed by the one he loved. [Disclaimer]: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. This is simply for entertainment purposes only!
1. Abandonment

**Hey guys! Here's another fan-fiction! This is another Hetalia fan-fiction, but with a small twist! I understand that I am using their human names, but it makes more sense to me~! **

_The world we live in is a cruel place. We are bound to Earth and given the hardships of debt, pain, hate, vengeance, hunger, all of it. However, there are some things that we live for that are even worse than that…_

"-thew," "-atthew," "Matthew!" Francis called. I heard a very distinct voice calling my name. I blinked my eyes a few times making out who it was. "Good morning, Francis. How are you?" I asked in a mellow voice. He grabbed me by the hood of my red jacket and dragged me out of my bedroom. "Get up! We have work to do. C'mon, you know this! Don't be like your brother!" he said to me with a somewhat irritated tone. _There he goes again, comparing me to my brother. _"I'm getting up. Where are we going today, anyway?" I asked him. Francis said nothing, and he walked out like I had said nothing at all.

After a few minutes, Francis pulled the car around front, and I got in the backseat of the car. We drove for what seemed like forever, but as we reached our destination, it became clear. "Francis, where are you taking us?" I asked anxiously. We drove up to an all boys reform school. _What is the meaning of this!? _"Get out, now," Francis spoke without hesitation. I was so confused, and I felt betrayed. "What is the meaning of this, Francis!? Why am I here!?" I plead with him for answers. He simply looked at me with anger and hate. "I am disappointed in you. You are nothing but a vile, helpless child!" he said. I felt my vision blur with tears. On the ground, I compressed the dirt in my hands. The keepers of the school walked to the car, and the two commanding police officers grabbed my arms on both sides and escorted me away to the dark palace like prison. Just like that, Francis left the reform school, leaving me here with no explanation.

"Welcome to the establishment. I am the director and principle of this school, and I believe you are Matthew Williams, is that correct?" This man was tall, wearing a blue ironed suit. His hair was short, but not too short, and he carried a clipboard with him. Despite having a tall figure, he had a very odd sound to his voice. I felt almost relieved. "Yes. That would be correct." I answered. He did not change his look towards me. It was still cold and dreary. A few moments later, he asked one of the officers to look for someone. "Sir, here he is." the officer replied.

The man standing before me wore a uniform of black shorts, a black, long-sleeved button up shirt that was hidden by a grey sweater vest with an emblem on the left of the chest. "Matthew this is the dorm president and your roommate, Lukas Bondevik. Lukas this is Matthew Williams. He is our newest student; I hope that you will treat him with respect, and show him how things go around here." he replied. The boy nodded, bowed, and then escorted him across the hall. "Let's go. I'll show you around, but I'll explain the rules only once, so listen carefully." he explained. "This school, yes, is a reform school; however, it is also a getaway for those children who are neglected and have no place to call home." he explained.

**This is the first chapter for this series! Please, favorite, and review!**


	2. Punishment

"So, in this side of the school is where the dorms reside. Each morning you wake up, and you go to the washroom downstairs after putting on your uniform. After cleaning your face, and brushing your teeth, you go directly to the hallway at the end of the dormitory. There you will stand in a line based on where you reside in the dorms. In this case, you stand behind me. After that, you are called alphabetically by last name. You will say either 'here' or 'present'. If you are not present, they ask the roommate if he is sick. If he is not sick, then it will be marked as juvenile behavior, and you will be escorted to the headmaster to receive punishment." Lukas explained. "Do you have any questions?" he asked.

I was completely shocked. There was so much to take in, and it was happening so fast. I nodded, and he continued with the tour and explanations. After a few minutes of explaining, we finally reached the dorm, and the chimes rang indicating that it was lights out. Everything was silent, and it drove me insane. I finally got up and went to the window. I sat on the floor staring at the full moon. It was so bright and radiant. Suddenly, visions of my dearly beloved arose in my mind; his face, and his smile. After a while, I could picture his face and tone of voice that he spoke with earlier that day. The words he muttered rung in my head. Tears ran down my face, and my cheeks got puffy.

After a while, Lukas woke up and heard my weeping. "Matthew, what's wrong?" he asked me. I could only weep. He felt sorry for me, and wanted to console me. He then got on the floor beside me, and embraced me. In his arms, it felt safe, and my tears soon dispersed. However, his warmth was so welcoming that I fell asleep in them. "Man, what am I gonna do with this kid?" he asked himself. _But I do wonder why he was just suddenly dropped off here…_

The next morning, sirens blazed through my ears, and my eyes shot awake. I was lying in my bed in the dorms. _So, it wasn't a dream._ Soon the hall was engulfed with other students as they all made their way to the washroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, and then I made my way to the corridor where we were lined up, as Lukas had said. Afterwards, the monitors began calling role. "Matthew Williams!" they called. "Present." I answered. The last name was called, "Wang Yao!" There was no answer; his name was called once again, still no answer. "Okay, who is Mr. Yao's roommate?" he asked. A hand rose from the front of the lines. "I am his roommate, sir." he replied. "Your name, sir?" the monitor asked. "Ivan Braginsky, sir." he replied. The monitor checked the name under the role, and he nodded. "Okay, well, where is your roommate?" he asked. "Wang has the flu, again, sir." Ivan replied. The monitor frowned with a look of disappointment. "We'll send the doctor to check up on him, again." He said.

Afterwards, we left to the mess hall and began eating breakfast. I felt very upset about what everything has happened, so I didn't eat anything. I sat down with Lukas and a few others around him. "Hey, who's this kid right here?" asked a voice sitting diagonal from Lukas. "This is Matthew, Antonio. Don't scare him now, he's new." Lukas commanded. Antonio put his hands up. "No worries. When have I ever scared anyone?" he asked. Lukas swallowed his spoonful of oatmeal. "Many times, I should say. Remember when Lovino was here?" Lukas asked.

During their conversation, I removed myself from the table, and I made my way to the telephones in the main corridor. I then picked up the phone, and dialed the number to Francis's place. The call was being made, and it was picked up. "Who is it?" he asked. His voice sounded dead and cold. "It's me, Matthew." I replied. "Oh, what do you want?" he asked. "Don't you think it's pretty obvious? I want to know why you sent me here. What did I do wrong?" I asked. There was a pause, and a sigh came from his lips. "Heh! You have to ask why!? I don't know, maybe because you are such a disappointment! You are weak, and you can't fend for yourself! What use could I have for someone who can't even take care of their self?" he replied. My eyes widened, and the call went dead. I hung up the phone and went back to the table with the others.

After breakfast, Lukas and everyone else ventured to the lecture hall, where everyone found their seats, and got out their books for class. The classes there were tough; it was much harder than most private schools. "Lukas please read from _Hamlet_." the teacher requested. Lukas stood up, and he took in a breath. "Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love." he read. His voice had such character, and it was very stern and straightforward. "Thank you. Next, um, Matthew Williams, where are you?" he asked. I raised my hand slowly. "I'm here, sir." I answered with a soft voice. "I would like you to read some of _Macbeth_." he requested.

My heart stopped. I knew nothing about Macbeth, not even the author of the story. "Well, what's the hold up, son?" he asked. I paused for a moment before speaking. "I have never heard of Macbeth, sir." I replied. The room was filled with gasps. "Settle down! Mr. Williams, please see me after class. Okay, then, Ivan! Please read Macbeth for Mr. Williams." he appealed. "Give sorrow words; the grief that does not speak knits up the o-er wrought heart and bids it break." Ivan read. The class went on, and we learned different types of Literature, mostly Shakespeare, apparently.

After class, I reported to the office to meet with the teacher. I knocked on the door, and he looked up to me. "Come on in, Mr. Williams." he said. I walked in and sat in the chair that he pointed to. "Listen, in my class, I have rules and regulations, but I also have punishments. You were not able to read a piece of one of Shakespeare's greatest works. I am very disappointed in you!" he stated. My heart began to sink. Hearing those words was like plunging a dagger into my heart. "I understand the punishment for this situation." I replied. The teacher sighed, and got up from his seat. "Then, you understand what will happen?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded.


	3. Death

Afterwards, everyone went back to the dorms, and I was found on the wall by Lukas. "Oh my God! What has happened, Matthew!?" he reached out to me. I shifted my gaze from him. "What's wrong? Let me see your face?" he requested. I shook my head, but he looked anyway. My face was banged up with a black eye on my left side and many bruises on my lip and forehead. Lukas was terrified. "I've never seen the teacher get this violent to a new student." he muttered. "I knew that I had done something wrong, and I knew the consequences for it. I will say this, he didn't hold back." I replied.

Lukas was kind enough to get me a cold, damp cloth for my bruises. "Here, now stay still. You can stay in tomorrow, and I'll explain what happened to the monitors." he informed me. Lukas took the cloth off of my eye, and felt my head. "Matthew, you have a terrible fever. You stay in bed. I'll go get a first aid kit." he said. My head felt like it was on fire, and my chest felt constricted. The room started to spin, and my mind went blank. Before passing out, I saw Lukas screaming at me followed by a pain in my chest.

I then woke up to hear a heart monitor beeping. I lifted my head and blinked to see what was going on. When I did, I saw someone that I hadn't seen for over a week and a half, Francis. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked. Francis jumped up from his chair, and hurled himself into my arms. "I'm so sorry!" he cried. I was so confused. When I went to hug him, I went straight through him. After a moment, I realized what was going on. "I-I'm _dead_!?" I asked myself.

Francis would not stop his continuous flow of tears. Soon, the doctors had to remove him, so that I could have more visitors. A few more people came to see me. My brother was one of them; he cried for hours and couldn't believe what had happened. He blamed Francis for not taking good care of me while I was living with him. However, there was one person I did not expect to see me. Lukas stood in the doorway panting; his eyes were not puffy or watery like the others. He walked over to my bed, and brushed my body's hair.

"I'm so sorry, Matthew." he said. I was confused. _Why is he apologizing? _"If I hadn't left you there, you would've been in a much better condition." he said. I looked at the charts that had been set out for those who didn't know how I died.

**Matthew Williams  
><strong>**Time of Death: **10:23 P.M.  
><strong>Cause of Death: <strong>Heart attack.

My eyes widened, and I started to freak out. "How could I have had a heart attack?" I asked myself. Nothing had come to me, but I still watched everyone come and go. Before Lukas had left; however, he did something that I never thought would happen. He leaned over to me, and whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and leaving the room. I could hear what he said to me, and I was shocked.

A few weeks had passed, and my viewing and funeral had already passed. I would occasionally check on a few people while I was upstairs. Most of the time it was Francis, but this time I decided to check up on Lukas. He was still as glorious as ever making the grades, speaking the truth of people. Soon, he became an adult, and left the reform school. I never saw him after that. I was mostly focused on my beloved, Francis.


	4. Forgiveness

His days would be a mixture of blood, smoke, and plenty of liquor. I tried all the time to yell at him telling him he needed to stop, but of course, what good could that do? One day, I decided to follow him home. Normally, I would clock in and go back to my heaven, but I decided to stay this time. I never knew how much he had actually loved me. He had pictures of me plastered on the walls, and he even put my red jacket on the outside of a pillow. As I watched him sleep, he would occasionally weep, and cling to the pillow that had my jacket on it. It hurt me to see him like that, but what could I do? I soon found out when he got up the next morning.

Francis had gotten ready, and I noticed that his breakfast was simply bread and liquor. "Why is he not taking better care of himself?" I asked myself. I watched his daily life. He would normally take the subway or call a cab, but this time he got in the car. I appeared in the side of the seat next to him. I knew that he had been drinking, but I'd hoped he wasn't going to drive. I was such a fool.

He pulled out of the carport, and, already, I could see that he was doing something foolish. He was swerving into different lanes, and yet he still kept drinking. Soon, I felt the car's speed increase. Up ahead was a tree that he knew he had always seen there. "What are you doing!? Stop the car! Stop it now!" I yelled. He heard nothing, and by the time I had given up, it was too late. He hit the car, and was plunged through the windshield. I heard his body crash through the glass. My heart went blank.

A few moments later, Francis appeared before me. "Matthew?" he asked. I turned away, and disappeared leaving Francis standing there looking at his dead body. For years he called me, but I never once came to his call. He had done the absolute worst thing imaginable. After that, I never heard from him again. I assumed he had forgotten me, and he had. I flew in one day to see him, and he had forgotten all about me.

I asked him if he remembered anything about when he was alive. At first he shook his head, but then he remembered that he had to show someone something that was left at his place. "Do you remember where it had been taken to?" I asked. He thought really hard, but then remembered a grave. "It was a grave. It had the inscription of a Maple Leaf, but I can't remember a name." As soon as he said that, I went to my grave, and I found what he had put there all those years ago.

It was a letter addressed to me:

_Dear Matthew, _

_I am sorry that I did what I had to, but you need to understand this. It's not that I thought you were a disappointment, you were perfect the way you were. I had run into financial issues, and I couldn't afford to live with you. I was not about to let you go homeless, so I called in for a favor. After finding out that you had died, I found it natural to visit you, but it got so hard to. I hope that you can forgive me for what I had done…I love you._

_Francis Bonnefoy_

After reading that, I was disheartened. I couldn't believe that he had loved me as much as I did. "He did this to protect me?" I asked myself. Tears began to flee from my eyes. Weeks after my shocking realization, I found my lover's grave, and I put a letter on top of his grave. After leaving the grave, I left the physical world to my world. The letter was left on the grave until it engraved itself into the top of my lover's grave… _I forgive you_…

_The world we live in is a cruel place. We are bound to Earth and given the hardships of debt, pain, hate, vengeance, hunger, all of it. However, there are some things that we live for that are even worse than that… I had always thought that my lover had been just like everyone else. I believed he thought that we were bound as being good and evil, but I realized that even though we were born with different destinies, we were joined by fate, but at the same time, fated to be separated, and that loneliness, was true cruelty…_

_~Fin_


End file.
